Hyuponia
by critical-blow
Summary: For as long as he had a heart Saix would keep coming back. And that was something to look forward to. k l o n o a 2 x o v e r


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts or Orgy 13 and any of its members. Or Klonoa 2 for that matter. I make no money from this so... no sue okay?

**Disclaimer:** All he could do was wait and call out... but deep down he already knew nobody would come.

**A/N:** Just a little idea I've had for a while. Ties in with a plot of mine but could be a stand alone story too I guess. X-over of 2 of my favorite games.

Sorrow always was my favorite character from Klonoa 2 and Saix just seemed the most likely to confront him in my mind. Him or Xemnas and Xemmy just talks too much for my tastes. Kularo is a character of mine from that plot mentioned earlier. He's the king of the Nobodies but he's not really relevant to this.

Sorry if this is a little weird to read. I haven't really written anything in a long while. I trying to get back into my groove (I had one before?) and still need a little work.

Review if you like. Don't if you don't.

- the critical blow

**Hyuponia**

By: the critical blow

_Help me... Help me... Help me..._

_His kingdom for a smile._

_His body for a touch._

_His heart for a friend._

He would give it all away just to feel, touch, smell, see another living person once again. Hell he would give it all away just to hear some noise. Something to shatter the deafening silence of this prison and something to replace the tattered echo of his own bitter sobs.

He didn't care about the darkness.He didn't care about the light. He cared not to pick sides because in this prison, this kingdom, this damned paradise there was an equal influence of both. For there was never night and there was never day but just a sickening mockery fusion of both.

The same sunset sky frozen in time.

This was his unjust punishment for being the one that no one wanted. The one element of this blind and biased world that everyone felt but none wanted to accept.

They did not mind sweetness of joy and they did not mind the calming tranquility nor did they mind the unease of indecision or the futile violence of their discord...

Yet they could not accept sorrow. They could not accept him.

It was like this day in and day out. Nothing to do but stare out at the golden sunset and wait. Wait for someone to come and find him but without the ark no one would come not that they would want to come.

But still here he was, sitting on a throne of tears, waiting Waiting and calling.

_Help me... Help me... Help me... Hel-_

_**Tap.**_

Ear twitch at an unfamiliar sound. It couldn't be. He fights off the urge to whirl around as he's done many times when the isolation driven madness gets to him and he still finds himself alone.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

It was unmistakable. Foot steps. It was foot steps! Pure crimson eyes fixed themselves upon a black clad figure, their face hidden by an equally black hood. But he caught the glimpse of blue and white and gold and...

And a blade.

And suddenly there were more... but different. Similar weapons but monsters. Glove clad paws pulled the hood back to reveal blue fur and pointed ears and golden eyes. Deep and wicked golden eyes.

And it was in a cold collected instant that he realized the monsters and the figure were the same... they were all monsters but one of the wolves seemed to have a thing for sheep skin.

Crimson orbs narrowed to slits while golden mock with indifference.

"What do you want?" A voice rusty from disuse, shredded by sobs, and spewed from an empty shell. And yet it still holds its authority and the overwhelming threat of danger. Electricity crackles in the air, ugly blue and red threads threatening to lash out and bite without mercy, as he prepares himself for whatever assassination attempt this might be.

Had they finally gotten so tired of his lingering existence that they had actually sent somebody to kill him? He wouldn't put it past them and he honestly couldn't blame them. A twitch of fingers and the monsters hurl themselves between him and their master.

And just as quickly do they fall.

Golden eyes widen in surprise or at least a rather good attempt at a look of surprise. Teeth bared themselves bitterly and he snarled but when the moment had passed the same indifferent expression crossed his features.

"So it's true what they say. You are the King of Sorrows." The wolf says.

"Yes. And you are a Nobody." He spits out the name like something vile.

And in reality it is something vile. Something so vile even the king of the shadows cringed at it mere mention.

"Oh. So you know of us. How interesting. It seems you are not so cut off from the outside world as the stories say."

"I am. But I was there when your kind first emerged. When the king of Shadows lost himself to the darkness and split into two... a heartless shell and a darkened heart. That's was way before your time though seeing as your kind can't last long without a heart..." Despite the looming sense of danger Sorrow couldn't bring himself to stop talking.

It was so much more satisfying to talk to another sentient creature who could talk back. Even if they were a nobody. Said nobody looked puzzled, or as close to puzzled as one of their kind could get anyway, as though he didn't know what he was talking about. And that in itself puzzled Sorrow.

"I take it you don't serve the monarchy." He said. Golden eyes narrowed disbelievingly and a furry blue head shook itself from side to side.

"I serve the Organization." The nobody growled.

"Never heard of it."

"I figured as much."

"What is your business here, nobody?"

"I was sent to collect your heart. In hopes of making a powerful heartless as well as a nobody."

"Unwise. Even if I do become a nobody I already know of their king. I would be pulled toward their kingdom and not to your organization. Kularo wouldn't allow me to slip through his fingers." Sorrow said dismissively.

The nobody looked unimpressed.

"I see. Kularo... I take it he is the King of the Nobodies?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Do you still intend to take my heart?"

"My superior would be annoyed if I didn't."

"I see. What is your name nobody?"

"Saix."

"Very well then Saix. You may take my heart if you can pry it from my lifeless body."

There was a brief moment of silence before the cathedral room exploded into a seething mass of electricity, blood, and fur.

_Help me... Help me... Help me-_

And then all was silent.

---

Xemnas had been expecting Saix to return with a heartless and a powerful new nobody.

He had not been expecting his 7th seat to return in a tattered heap.

Vexen and Zexion had acted quickly enough, summoning Leaxeaus to carry him to the med bay where they preceded to patch him up. It was simple enough to patch up the cuts and scrapes but the gash in his chest seemed to be a little harder to work with. Zexion had advised Xemnas to keep him sedated for the next few days. Any little fit could tear the stitches and he wasn't in the mood to be bothered with sewing him back up again.

Vexen agreed.

Xemnas had granted permission but wanted to discuss something with the berserker before they put him under. But the look on his face said it all.

"Report." Xemnas felt obligated anyway.

"Mission... failed."

And Xemnas knew he wouldn't even have to order him to go and do it again. Saix had lost and now it was personal.

---

For the first time in a long while he felt complete. It had been a while since he'd had contact with anyone. And it had been even longer since he'd fought.

The blood staining the walls and floors... it gave the room a cryptic sort of charm. A pleasant reminder that someone had come to visit him despite their intentions. The funny thing was none of the blood was his.

He still had it.

Saix had managed to get away. Sorrow had made sure to cut deep but not too deep. Just enough to teach a lesson. He wasn't about to give up his heart to the darkness _just_ yet.

For as long as he had a heart Saix would keep coming back.

And _that_ was something to look forward to.


End file.
